For the Love of PingPong
by CrescentLight
Summary: Kaoru's a pingpong player, dreaming of becoming world No.1. So when difficulty appeared in her way, will she give in or will she never give up? It's all for the love of pingpong. KaoSou


For the Love of Ping-Pong

By: CrescentLight

Okay, guys. I know I should be working on other fanfics now...but I just finished watching the Doha Asian Games and then this idea just popped out of nowhere. read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The song and the characters in it are not mine...they belong to the national table tennis team of China and etc. So don't sue me! I don't own anything!!

Chapter 1. The Prologue

Ping ping pong ping pong, ping ping ping pong pong, ping pong ping pong ping, pong ping pong  
Pong pong ping ping pong, ping pong pong ping pong

Ping ping ping ping pong, the Ping pong looks for its-same in the world.  
I strike again with the first option parallel, leaving you no time to react  
I rotate my back hand with measuring steps and pull Topspin diagonally-which you can't break

I come forward and pull bang-hard Topspins in series, three impacts –Oh yeah!  
I play the ball down to above, pull left, counter from right –What can you do against me

Penholder Backhand, Shakehand fastblock – that's not unusual

Short pips, inverted pips, raw pips, long pips- they gain no secrets.  
Do you know what the secret weapons are?  
I'm not telling, I won't tell you

Why don't you come and watch the games?

Cuz guys are good-looking and always so handsome

While the girls are cute and never bad

We meet with the annual table tennis world championship.  
This time it is in our Shanghai.

Our Shanghai is elegantly, modern, prettily - no other place is better

People of Shanghai all are good models.

Port promenade, Jinmao multistoried building, people and places – no other places can be

Ping ping pong ping pong, ping ping ping pong pong, ping pong ping pong ping, pong ping pong  
Pong pong ping ping pong, ping pong pong ping pong...  
Ping ping ping ping pong, the Ping pong looks for its-same in the world.

Large ball, small ball, twenty-in, eleven - the rules rapid change itself.  
But we have the confidence we'll always be number one

If you want to be singular in the world, you must...  
Fear nothing, afraid of nothing and just don't think about anything

We must make the foreigners lose fair and square  
Every time I see Waldner, I wanna have a chat.  
Someone always think Ryu Seung and me are rivals

Actually my goal is simply the title, all the same approximately whomever.  
Apropos title, who does not want it - one can remain not always a "king without crown".

Everyone's watching don't wanna make them sad

Pingpong ball is small, all it do is bounce

Girls participate a lot, but we want to form a point.

Everyone's trying to not fall behind

Guess we just have to be a step ahead  
Just play it prettier, a little bit crazier then make it go faster.

At the Pingpong table the young wild ones play themselves again and again up.  
But in the crucial moment nevertheless the older players must be near.  
This saying meets my thoughts exactly.

Hopefully the younger ones use this opportunity, in order to be it shown rather.  
All the same which troop – come on let's fight

Left Jia Wei, Tie Yana, in addition still that "porcelain child"...  
I am Fukuhara Ai

I love the table tennis world championship.

I am not porcelain I can play

Some want the world number one

Some want the Grand Slam.

Some already created the Grand Slam and to want still further borders to break.

Some want to get the title.

Some want to provoke the own fate.

The table tennis world championship third time in China

How do you want to spend May holidays, how will you enjoy?  
If you wanna travel

Why don't you come to the table tennis and cheer me on

I work and you am glad.

If you are glad, I am glad - if you smile, then I laugh.  
Ping pong pong ping pong, pong pong ping ping pong...

Ping ping ping ping pong, the Pingpong looks for its-same in the world.

Ping pong pong ping pong, pong pong ping ping pong...  
Pong pong ping ping pong, the Pingpong means endless alternating.  
Ping pong pong ping pong, pong pong ping ping pong

Ping ping ping ping pong, the Ping pong surprise winners may live highly.  
The 48thtable tennis world championship - in Shanghai.  
See you there  
See you there  
See you there  
See you there  
See you there  
See you there

"I'm gonna be a great ping-pong player!" A teen sighed happily as the rap ended," Just like Yue Guo!"

"Kaoru! Time for practice!" A voice sounded from below.

"Yeah, coming!" She yelled back.

This is Kaoru Kamiya, a 16-year-old who had just won a bronze medal in a worldwide ping-pong match, ranking 34 in the international women ping-pong player list. This is a story about her and...her love for ping-pong.

Okay, so the song was a bit weird, blame it on the translation! And Kaoru's a ping-pong player, hehe...this will be fun, I think. I'm not very good at sports, so please correct me if there's any mistakes. As always, reviews and flames are welcomed!!


End file.
